Ten, Twenty, Life
by niiro-yuuyake
Summary: Intern Uzumaki Naruto would do anything to become a real reporter, even go to prison, that is, until he was sent there for an undercover story! NaruSasu, ItaSasu. Yaoi, Abuse. KibaShikaShino, GaaNeji. Warnigs to be announced.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten. Twenty. Life**  
**By:** Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:** Niiro no own Naruto nor any of its characters!  
**Warnings:** Yaoi, Angst, N/C, implied-Molestation, abuse, Uchihacest, violence

**Summary:** Intern Uzumaki Naruto would do anything to become a real reporter, even go to prison, that is, until he was sent there for an undercover story! AU.

Pairings: NaruSasu, Uchihacest, NejiGaa, ShinoShika, KankyKiba, other pairings to be posted.

A.N.-Okay! Hey there! This idea came to me while I was watching a thing on TV about prisons. I haven't been to prison before, but my brother's been to jail(which is kinda like prison). Anyhow, some of the stuff will be changed to fit with my story line. Enjoy. And review please!

**Prologue**

"It took approximately four hours to get the situation under control and an extra two hours to thoroughly check the prisoner's cell. All in all, this situation could have been a lot worse. One officer sent to the hospital from a stab wound.

"The prisoner used a makeshift knife, which he made from a rusted nail, wrapped in tape and string. Although the guards do random searches of some prisoners' cells, it is still very possible for the inmates to keep concealed weapons hidden in their cells.

"Some even go as far as to conceal the weapons by taping them under their urinals or even strapping them to their thighs.

"Most of the weapons are found since prisoners are searched when they are transported from level to level, but some prisoners manage to get away with their knives.

"This is the fifth guard within six months to be injured-" Naruto stared as the white-haired man behind the desk seethed, and slammed his fist down again.

"Uzumaki, what the hell is that?!" The man stood up, walking around his desk to stand in front of the slightly shorter blond haired man, "What happened to the report I assigned you?!"

Uzumaki, the blond-haired man, stared at the other in confusion before shoving his twenty-one page report onto the man's desk. "Here! What the hell else do you think I was reading?!"

The white-haired man narrowed his eyes. He took the stack of stapled papers off his desk and dropped it into the trash bin beside him, "That, " he said, crossing his arms over his chest, "isn't what I told you to type. That, "He gestured to the trash, "is bogus bullshit."

Naruto narrowed his blue eyes, huffing as he sat in the hard chair across from his mentor. "I don't know what you mean, Jiraiya-sensei. You told me to write a report on problems with prisons. That's what I did."

Jiraiya smirked and leaned forward a bit so he was closer to the youth before him. "No, Uzumaki. I told you to write a report on prison corruption and hostile inmates. What you did, was twenty-one pages of prison incidents and injured officers; Everyday prison life."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had been an intern at this damn place for going on two years and he still hasn't been allowed to actually go out and do a real report on his on.

This place was Konoha News Station.

And the asshole before him was Jiraiya, the station's producer and director. Jiraiya was the man who decided whether a story was good enough to get its own hour special or if the reporter was great enough to get his own hourly special.

And yet, here Naruto was, still an intern and still hadn't been allowed to do his own story.

"Naruto, " Jiraiya started again, "I'm going to give you one more try. Understand?"

The blond hopped from his seat and hugged the man, "Thanks Jiraiya-sensei! I won't let you down this time!"

"I should hope not. If you do, you might not make it out."

"...Make it out? ..." Naruto pulled away, uncomfortably sitting back in his seat, "What are you talking about?"

Jiraiya smirked again as he walked back around his desk to pull out a manila folder. He tossed it over to the blond, before taking a seat in his comfy leather chair. He typed a few things in his computer before looking over at Naruto.

"That folder was supposed to go to one of the better female reporters, but I just got a much better, though very dangerous idea. Are you willing to go through with this?"

Naruto gulped, " . . . You make it sound like I'll be risking my life or something . . . "

"You will. But think of this, before you make your decision. I'll sign you on a contract if you successfully carry out this secret report. You'll have all the protection the police can provide-undetected, of course. I'll let you present the story on a two-hour special. In fact, I'll let you host the story under your terms."

Naruto smiled brightly at this, "Yea?" he considered, only for a second, what the undercover report could be about but came up with nothing. "You know . . . I think this might sound too good to be true . . . "

Jiraiya only laughed loudly, "What?! No" He turned his computer monitor around, so it faced the blond. The sudden serious look on his face made Naruto worry. "This, " Jiraiya tapped the screen, pointing to a picture of a large, old looking building, "is Kingou District Prison. It's just outside of our little town of Konoha."

Naruto gaped at the giant building. It looked old and haunted. Like something ancient you would see in a horror film, "Kingou . . . that's out in the countryside, right?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, it is. Because of this, it has limited resources and it takes quite a bit of time for the council to check up on how the prison is run and to ensure the place is following their regulations. "

Naruto nodded, trying to listen carefully as he focused of the small picture on the web page. "What does the Council of Konoha have to do with that prison, we have our own jail?"

Jiraiya kept a serious face throughout the conversation, trying to make sure he didn't forget anything valuable. He didn't want anything to happen to Naruto. The boy was his personal intern. He had personally picked out the boy and was training him to become a topnotch reporter.

If Naruto got through this, he was bound to be a well-known and coveted intern-turned-reporter.

"Konoha's jail isn't a prison. Prison is bigger and more secure. When a person commits a serious crime, they're sentenced to prison. Jail is smaller and is run by the town it's in, but prison is run by the district. Overall, there's a lot of differences, but the point is Konoha sends the convicted there. Our Council oversees the prison, like they govern our town, understand?"

Naruto nodded. 'So the council runs the prison . . . '

The white-haired man tapped the monitor again, "Anyway, let's continue. Kingou District Prison is run by Konoha. There have been some allegations that there is corruption at the prison. Several inmates have gone missing-"

"Missing?" Naruto snorted, "Yea right."

Jiraiya continued anyway, "Missing. As in, they vanished from their cells. More than a few inmates have filed grievances but dropped them the next day. Two rookie guards were mysteriously killed-poisoned."

Naruto stared, his eyes wide and alert. It finally dawned on him what Jiraiya was getting at. "No . . . no, no, no! You want me to go to that nuthouse of a prison?!"

Jiraiya nodded firmly, "Listen to me. There will be several guards who will know you're undercover. No inmates will know. You'll be under constant watch _and_ you get a first-hand perspective into this story!"

Naruto kept shaking his head, "Hell no! People are dying because of whatever they're doing there! And guards?! They're probably freakin' part of the scheme! Killing inmates and stuff!"

Jiraiya stood up, frowning down at the younger man, "Keep that in mind, Naruto. So far, that's the only way I see you achieving reporter status anytime soon."

When the white-haired older man walked around the desk, he patted the blond on the shoulder twice before heading toward the door.

Naruto stared at the manila folder. He needed this job. He needed to become a reporter as soon as he could. He had debts to pay from school, rent, car bills, and more loans! Damn . . .

"Wait!" Naruto stood, turning to face the taller man, "What exactly do I do there?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Come on. I'll fill you in as we head down to the Hokage's office. You'll be leaving by week's end."

---

The information he was given was no more informing than the information Jiraiya gave him. Naruto sighed, staring out the window of the police cruiser he was in. The handcuffs hurt his wrists and the ankle-cuffs chaffed his legs.

The blond sighed, leaning forward to speak to the driver, "Hey, how long am I gonna have to stay there?"

Jiraiya smiled, turning slightly to look through the bars at the blond in the backseat, "Calm down. I told you already. There are a few guards who know who you are and whom I will keep in touch with. Don't worry, every few days, I'll come to visit and you and I will meet."

Naruto sighed, "Shit. I'm . . . scared. Who's gonna be my roommate?"

Jiraiya smirked, looking at the road again as the prison came into view, "Don't worry. You'll be under constant supervision. You won't have to worry about being beaten or turned into someone's bitch or anything like that."

Naruto's eyes widened as he heard this. "Someone's bitch?!" He had completely forgot about that! The rumors of 'dropping the soap' in the showers and becoming someone's bitch made Naruto worry a lot more. "Turn this car around! I change my mind. I don't want to go there!"

Jiraiya laughed, tapping his nails against the metal bars. "No worries, Uzumaki. Listen. You won't have a cell mate, okay? You'll be one of the lucky few. All you do is observe. Don't interfere. Don't 'diss' anyone. No joining gangs and all that? You remember what the expert said right?"

Naruto nodded, leaning back on the hard seat, "Yea. I do."

"Good." Jiraiya stopped at the gate, speaking to the guard.

When the man walked away, Jiraiya turned to Naruto frowning. "They don't let me pass this point. You'll go with some guards, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "How do I know who's on my side, then?!"

Jiraiya's frown was constant as he opened his door, "They'll come to you. Don't say anything to anyone. Got it?"

"Yea."

Jiraiya got out of the police cruiser, opening the back door to pull Naruto out. In the distance, he could see the small, four-wheeled cart driving toward them.

"Remember, "The white-haired man said, "Don't say anything to anyone. Not all the guards know what's going on so don't offer any information, okay?"

Naruto mumbled an affirmative, before slowly being taken to the guard.

"Remember." Jiraiya said.

Naruto growled as he was roughly grabbed by the guard. The man pulled him through the small opening in the electric fence, before shoving him onto the back of the cart.

"We got him from here." One of the other guards mumbled as he chained Naruto's cuffs to the cart.

Within minutes he was being strip-searched. There were a few other inmates who were being checked also, and it didn't make Naruto comfortable knowing some of those guys could have been eyeing him . . .

And when the man came into the small room with white, latex gloves, Naruto nearly screamed. There was no way he was letting that guy near him with that glove!

The man smiled, "Don't worry, Uzumaki-san, " the man said, "I'll be personally checking on you."

Naruto gaped. _Was the guy hitting on him?!_

Still naked, Naruto was thankfully last to be checked. He was amazed at what some of those guys had hidden in their bodies! How the hell do you safely hide a razor on your person without getting cut?!

Either way, Naruto was regretting this big time. When the last man was check, the gloved man took off the gloves.

He walked over to the door, locking it as he approached Naruto.

"H-hey, what're you d-doing?!" Naruto stuttered. He honestly didn't want to get raped! Especially not by someone who was suppose to be ensuring the prison was safe!

The man held out his hand, smiling kindly, "I'm Umino Iruka, Search Officer."

Naruto stared, "W-what?"

The man's smile continued, not faltering at Naruto apparent fear. "I'm working with Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-san."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Whew. You're not gonna actually search me, are you?"

The man smiled, "Why would I do that?" he laughed lightly, handing Naruto a bright jumpsuit(Bodysuit like Kankuro wears except it has a zipper going down the front).

The man walked over to a small sink, washing his hands before approaching Naruto again. "I take it you're Uzumaki?" Clearly the man was trying to get his first name.

"Shouldn't you know that? You already said my name . . . "

"I suppose so, but I figured you wanted to introduce yourself. I guess I'll just call you Uzumaki-san then."

Naruto zipped up the suit, glancing over at the man as he fiddled with something, "I'm Naruto."

Iruka smiled, the scar over his nose curving up as his lips did the same, "Thank you."

Naruto looked away, "So who else knows about me?"

"Well, " Umino turned around holding a small black object. It was no bigger than the top-part of his pinky, "There's a few. You'll meet everyone by the end of today, don't worry."

"What's that?"

Iruka smiled. "You're being tapped." He unzipped Naruto's jumpsuit slightly, taping the small object to the inside of the suit. "This is very expensive and will be monitored constantly by the Council and Tsunade-san."

Naruto looked at the object before Iruka could zip up the suit. With a small pin, the tanned man poked a hole right where the object was.

"What is it?" Naruto mumbled. He jumped a few times, making sure the thing wouldn't fall off.

"A camera. It comes with sound and all." Iruka stood up straight as there was a light knock on the door. " The hole is for the vision. Try not to cover it, including when you sleep."

Naruto nodded as the man opened the door.

In walked yet another man who was slightly taller than Naruto. The man was really dark. Almost blue.

His beady black eyes roamed over Naruto's covered body, before glancing over at Iruka. "Ya done?"

Iruka nodded. He was shorter than the man by a few inches, but this guy had to be at least six feet tall. "Yes, Kisame." Picking up a clipboard at his side, Iruka tsked, "He should be on level four in cell block D."

The taller man nodded, "Anything else I should know?"

Iruka nodded, "He has a condition. He'll need to be taken to the Medical Sector at 9pm every night for his supplements."

Kisame, who has attached yet another chain to Naruto linked-handcuffs and ankle-cuffs, turned to face the smaller, scarred man. "What? But lights are out at 8:30 every night . . . "

Iruka nodded, "I'm aware of that. " He showed Kisame the chart with Naruto's information, "See?" he pointed to 'special needs' on the papers. And sure enough it said 'daily applications of subscriptions at 9pm'.

Kisame snorted, yanking the chain connected to Naruto toward the door. "I'm not taking on another responsibility after lights out. I do checks already."

Iruka nodded, "I'll have someone else assigned to it, then."

Kisame smirked. "You do that then." He pulled Naruto out of the room, practically dragging the shorter male.

Iruka stared after the two, slightly relieved. _At least now I could have someone I know transfer him . . . _

Naruto stumbled a few more times before he was shoved roughly up against a wall.

"Keep up. We're going up several flights of stairs. If you fall behind, I'll drag you. Understand?"

Naruto nodded. Not a moment later, he was yanked up the stairs, his chained feet stumbling to keep up.

The stairs were murder on his ankles. The chains were rubbing against his skin as he ran to keep up with the bigger man.

"I am Kisame." The man was talking as he took the stairs three at a time.

Naruto tried that a few steps ago--taking three steps at a time, he found out the hard way that his chain only allowed him to go as far as two steps. So he had to take about four steps in the time Kisame took one(which was three of the stairs but one step of his foot).

"I am the Head Guard on Level Four, cells' N through Z. You are not under my constant supervision, but you will run into me on many occasions. Don't do foolish things. I won't hesitate to send you to the Hole." Kisame stopped, turning onto a different set of stairs.

"...the Hole . . . ?" Naruto was huffing. Trying hard to regulate his breathing and maintain his steps so he wouldn't be dragged by Kisame.

"Yes. The Hole. It's called Solitary Confinement. You're put in a small box room with no contact with other human beings. You'll see bugs, rats and other vermin, but no humans. You'll be fed through a small opening in the door. There's a bed and that's all." Kisame smirked as he glanced at the stumbling blond beside him, "And there is no light. Like the name implies, it's like being in a hole."

Naruto ran the thought over and over in his mind, before asking, "How do you get sent to the Hole?"

The taller man finally stopped walking, pulling Naruto to a stop beside him, "Don't worry about that. Just do as you're told and you won't be sent there."

He breathed hard as he looked around. Before him, on a sign nailed to the wall read 'Level Four'.

"This is where I will be?"

"Yes." Kisame turned left, pulling Naruto along. "You will be in cell D, under another Guard's care."

As they walked, Naruto was thankful the man had shortened his steps. They passed cells M, then L. Followed by K and J. The cells continued to lower alphabetically, until they got to cell D.

It seemed that no one was in the cells. Naruto wasn't too interested in asking where everyone was. He was currently confused as hell and completely pissed off.

He figured he would at least be away from everyone else! How were the officers on his side suppose to know who he was if he was cooped in the cell with a real prisoner?!

Kisame passed cell block D until he got to another cell. Cell A.

The metal door was open and inside was several men in white.

"Itachi-san?" Kisame's voice called into the room.

One of the men stood. He was the only one clad in black, his long raven hair cascading down his back.

The man turned, glancing over his shoulder at the two standing just outside the cell door.

"Kisame," The man, called Itachi, murmured.

Naruto watched cautiously as the man approached them. He was a beautiful pale color, with gleaming pitch-black eyes. Some of his hair fell over his shoulders, but pale lithe fingers pushed the strands back.

The man's steps were so silent. He gracefully stopped before the two men, Kisame towering over him.

The man's black eyes focused in on Naruto as he observed the youth, "Another inmate?" He murmured. His voice was the sexiest Naruto ever heard. It was smooth and dominate, but also the kind of voice that would cause you to piss yourself if he threatened you.

Kisame nodded, shaking Naruto's chains, "Uzumaki Naruto. He's in cell block D."

Itachi nodded, taking the chains from Kisame, "Uzumaki." He forced Naruto to turn slightly as he looked at the back of his jumpsuit. "Why is his name and number not on this?"

Kisame shrugged, "That's what you do."

Itachi glared.

"But, I have free time now. I'll have it done." Kisame grinned, leaving the blonde where he stood.

"So . . . you're in charge of me?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

Itachi only glanced at the boy before pulling him toward his cell. "Listen carefully because I will only say this once."

Naruto growled internally. _Why did he have to memorize all this stuff?!_

"You will be addressed by your surname or number. You answer to both. You will be given one tooth brush, one tube of past, a bar of soap and a handle-less brush. Every three days you will be given a new bar of soap and paste." Itachi unlocked the cell door, pulling Naruto inside.

The room held no prisoners at the time, thankfully. There were two beds, bunks. The bottom bed had a book on it, so Naruto knew it was taken.

There were four small cubicles, but two of them held stuff in them.

The top bunk was completely empty. There was only a thin, plastic, white futon which was laid on a metal slab hanging on the wall. Also welded to the metal bunk was a thin, metal ladder which led to the top bunk.

Naruto wasn't a stupid person, but nor was he the smartest. He could figure out that the top bunk would be his and so would the two empty cubbies.

Itachi yanked on his chain again, to get his attention. The man's voice, as low as he spoke, still echoed in the small cell. "This is your cell. After recreation, meals, showering, or anything else, you return here. This is your home. You sleep here, piss here, and read here and so on." Itachi unchained Naruto's ankles, before uncuffing his hands. " You'll be given one set of bed sheets which is your responsibility to give to the men in laundry. You get two body suits. One should be clean at all times. If you fail to maintain a clean suit, I'll make you wear a dirty one."

Naruto watched as the man wrote something on a clipboard. While Itachi wrote, three men in white--from cell A--came in. They started to search the room, tossing all of his cell-mate's things around.

They took apart the organized things in the cubicle, pulled off the bed sheets, pulled any and all things from under the bunk and searched.

"This will happen randomly, " Itachi continued, as though he had memorized what he was saying, "Your cell will be searched. Any contraband that does not belong will be confiscated and you will face possible time in the Hole. Anything harmful will guarantee you time in the Hole. Understood?"

Before Naruto could answer, or ask, for that matter what was considered harmful and contraband, the man continued.

"In about fifteen minutes, someone will come up here to with your things. I warn you now. Don't try bribery, theft, anything to harm an officer. It would be in your best bet to find a friend. Doing the lonely thing will get you assaulted with no one to save your ass." Itachi smirked, "My best advice to you is to become someone's bitch, that way, your safety is ensured."

Naruto gaped at the man before he felt hands patting him down. The men in white quickly searched him before leaving the room. But Naruto watched as Itachi left, wondering if the man was serious or not.

He looked around the cramped little room, before walking toward the cell entrance. Itachi was standing just outside, talking to a man with white hair. No . . . It wasn't Jiraiya, sadly.

This man's hair was more silverish-gray, and spiked up wildly into the air. His suit was a very dark blue, and he stood at least an inch taller than Itachi, but he didn't seem as commanding as the shorter man.

"So that's Uzumaki?" The gray-haired man asked.

Itachi nodded once before saying something to the other, then walking away.

The man smirked at Naruto but Naruto wouldn't have noticed. About 3/4ths of the man's face was covered by a cloth-mask which only left his eye visible.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. You must be Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto nodded before walking toward the man, "I am. Who exactly are you?"

The man chuckled, "Kakashi. Call me Kakashi." He walked toward Naruto, holding out his hand, "I work with the Hokage and Jiraiya-san also." He whispered the last part, leaning toward Naruto a bit.

The younger man sighed in relief. "Good! Does Itachi also? Cause he told me I shou-"

Kakashi shook his head negatively, "Itachi . . . ah . . . You might want to keep your distance from him. He's . . . eh, how to put this, he might be the reason the Council and Hokage are doing this."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around, "But I'm under his care! He runs my cell!"

Kakashi nodded, as though it as no big deal, "It's for the best. You get a first hand look at everything that goes on under his watch. Be very observant, but don't put your head on the line. Itachi's strange. He notices things that most won't."

Naruto nodded, "So what do you do here? I know Iruka does cavity searches." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi used a finger to rub his cloth-covered cheek, "I'm a patrol officer. I patrol the levels, not just level four." Kakashi looked over to the cell Naruto would be in, "It looks like your cell mate is Hyuuga."

Naruto turned around as Kakashi gestured for him to do, "Hyuuga? Should I be worried?"

Kakashi cuffed Naruto's hands, "Nah." He pulled the blond away from the cell as the door automatically closed. "He's fine. You know I have to do this right?"

Naruto nodded, adjusting his hands in the cuffs. "Yea, I know. Just try not to put them on too tightly."

Kakashi only shifted his hold on Naruto, "We won't be able to show you any favoritism, so don't get into any trouble, okay? You'll have to be treated like the other inmates."

Naruto sighed, "I get it."

Kakashi took him to a small room which he supposed housed all the linen and stuff. There were several small bags on the floor in the room. Kakashi grabbed one and handed it to Naruto.

"Everything should be in there, including hygiene products." Kakashi shut the door, locking it again, "You'll have to unpack on your own. That bag(not plastic) is what you'll put your dirty laundry in when its time."

Naruto nodded, as he was led down a different walkway. "Where are we going?"

Kakashi scratched his head, "I have to make sure that the patrol on level four knows you have to be taken down to the medical sector after lights out. You're coming because you have to be checked in. It'll be only a minute."

Naruto yawned. Kakashi said the check in would only be a minute. And that was at least an hour ago.

They fingerprinted him, took his photo from three different angles, asked tons of questions and even made him strip!

As pissed off as he was, Naruto asked why they were doing that when it was done when he was first checked in. The man in charge-Kakashi had wondered off somewhere while this was happening- had scowled at him before telling him to bend over.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed. He was not about to be thoroughly searched!

"I just need to make sure you're not hiding anything, is all." The man grinned.

Luckily, Kakashi had returned just in time to stop any searching from happening.

"It's time for you to head back to your cell, Uzumaki." Kakashi murmured, grabbing hold of Naruto's hand cuffs.

"He was about to be searched." The other man argued, "You can't just walk off with him. He needs to be checked in for references on _this _level."

Kakashi turned to face the man, frowning behind his mask, though no one could tell. "I'm aware he's supposed to be checked in here also, but I haven't been ordered to allow complete searches. A simple check in, and that's all."

The other man huffed, before shoving all the information he had gathered into a folder and walking off. "Whatever."

Naruto sighed in relief as Kakashi escorted him out of the room, "Man, what's with these guys and searching?"

Kakashi only chuckled, "Don't worry. It's supposed to be mandatory that every new inmate is checked twice: once upon entering and again after being going to their level and cell. I probably won't be the one to come get you tonight, so don't worry too much."

Naruto nodded, "What should I do?"

Kakashi only shrugged slightly. "Nothing really. Just do as the other inmates do, don't draw any attention to yourself. Around nine someone will come for you. You'll meet everyone then."

By the time Kakashi had finished speaking, they were at the cell.

Naruto noticed a bit late that there were other inmates in some of the cells. Behind him, he could hear the echoing 'thunks' and 'slaps' of foot steps on the metal walkway. "Where was everyone?"

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder at the single-file line of men in bright orange bodysuits. Some men had partly unzipped their suit so their chest or undershirt could be shown. They stood out like a white marble in a batch of black . . . but in this case, a batch of highlighter orange.

"They were outside. You get two hours a day, if you're not in segregation or the Hole, to go outside to the field. It's a yard for playing sports or working out. " Kakashi stopped in front of Naruto's cell, leaning forward a bit to whisper, "Be careful out there. Many guys will try to attack you."

As if on cue, all the cells' doors from A to M opened and the inmates entered their room. Kakashi uncuffed Naruto's hands, before giving him a little nudge, "Take care." The man mumbled before walking off.

Naruto stared when he entered the cell. His cellmate was there, looking around at his trashed belongings.

"Hey." Naruto started, "Those guys in white did that. I don-"

"I know that." The boy's voice was cold and monotonous, "Who're you?"

Naruto smiled, "Uzumaki Naruto. You're new cellmate!" He extended his hand, but the other boy didn't bother to turn around.

"Hm. Hyuuga Neji. Convicted Murderer." The man seemed smug about mentioning that . . . Naruto could hear the smirk in the man's voice.

"Murderer?" _Shit! He's a murderer! I'm gonna kill Jiraiya!_

Neji turned to face the other, his pale white eyes scaring the shit out of Naruto instantly, "Yes. Murder. I killed two people."

Naruto felt faint. There was no way he was going to share a cell with a convicted murderer! "Um . . . " The man was smirking, his eyes focused on Naruto as he moved over to his bunk and sat down.

"I don't think 'um' is a charge you can be imprisoned for." The smug man laid back on the bottom bed, placing his hands behind his head.

Naruto blushed slightly, "Um . . . I don't think it's your business."

The other man sat up suddenly, looking a tad offended.

_Shit, why did I say that?! Am I trying to piss off a murderer?!_

But thankfully the man only smiled slightly, "Alright."

Naruto tried not to show his relief, "So . . . How long you been here?"

Neji smiled, his long brunette hair tied in a ponytail. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"Ha. Ha." Naruto mocked, " I get it."

Neji only laid back on his bed, pulling a book off the floor, "I've been here for two years, four months, and 13 days." He ignored Naruto's shocked look. "Since we're cellmates, we might as well get to know each other. "

Naruto nodded, Tossing his bag on the top bunk before sitting on the floor beside Neji's bed, "Tell me about Kingou."

Neji glanced over at the blond, before laying his book down on his chest. "There's a very simple way to describe this place, Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, glancing around the small room once, before looking back at Neji. "Yea? What's that?"

The Hyuuga closed his eyes momentarily, before opening them to stare at the underside of the top bunk.

"_It's Hell."_

**---TBC---**

**A.N. -** Well, I know that was pretty boring. lol. Anyhow, this IS an NaruSasu fic. It will have Uchihacest(I luv ItaSasu) and some other pairings. So far, I'm thinking: NejiGaa, ShinoShika, KankyKiba(in that particular order of SemeUke). Anyhow, if you have any pairings idea let me know. Just be warned its kinda hard to add woman. There will be some, but more than likely their guards. Also, Orochimaru will be in this! He's a Chester!!(child molester! lol)

Anyhow, please review! I love this idea! I'll be updating soon!

_-Niiro_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ten. Twenty. Life  
By: **Niiro Yuuyake

**Disclaimer:**Niiro does not own Naruto nor any of its characters!  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, Angst, N/C, implied-Molestation, abuse, Uchihacest, violence

**Summary:**Intern Uzumaki Naruto would do anything to become a real reporter, even go to prison, that is, until he was sent there for an undercover story! AU.

Pairings: NaruSasu, Uchihacest, NejiGaa, ShinoShikaKiba, other pairings to be posted.

A.N.-Hey everyone! I changed the pairings from ShinoShika and KankyKiba to ShinoShikaKiba. Kanky might be a guard or not involved at all. Depends how I feel about him as I write this. Anyhow, thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really happy so many people like this so far! Enjoy

**ChApTeR 1**

There weren't enough guards present to break up a riot if anything went wrong, this every inmate knew, so most stuck with their own during this time.

Everything was nailed down. Tables, benches, even garbage pails. They had to be, or else, when--not if--a fight broke out, nothing could be thrown across the room.

Alas that didn't stop trays from being thrown.

The light glazed over his glasses as he entered the large cafeteria.

Thankfully, today nothing of the sort was happening.

With his glasses blocking the view of his ever-searching eyes, the young man took his usual seat.

He didn't really like to sit next to these low-lives, but they did work for the same man he worked for, and they did gather information rather well.

Still, he mused, they were annoying.

He adjusted the glasses over the bridge of his nose, before glancing around the ever-crowding room.

The cafeteria could only hold around 300 inmates at a time, while the prison carried a little over 600 inmates. There are only two meals held in the cafeteria, four times a day: BreakfastA and BreakfastB, then lunch is delivered to your cell, and finally dinnerA and dinnerB are held in the Cafeteria. After dinner, you're striped, showered, dressed, then back to your cell from 8pm 'til dawn. Lights out at 8:30pm, ignoring daylight-saving Time.

Every day he sits in this very seat--the far corner near the entryway--so he can see just who enters.

After being imprisoned in this hell-hole for almost four years, he's nearly memorized every inmate who has created a routine.

Breakfast is for those inmates on Levels 1, two, and three. BreakfastB is for the other levels: four, five, and six. Many inmates are in a different building called ISPU. The Inmate Segregation and Protection Unit.

The inmates held in ISPU are ex-gang members, sexual offenders, police informants(snitches), and other men who's lives would be threatened if they were placed in regular cell units.

Those on ISPU don't have any contact with other inmates. They eat lunch, breakfast, and dinner in their one-man cells, and have about three hours a week to spend in a fenced, 12x12 area outside(away from other inmates). They were true prisoners.

Those men in ISPU were some of the few that he didn't get to "study." He had no contact with them so he couldn't figure out anything about them, but for those who had his lunch, he had learned a great deal about them.

Of course, occasionally there was a draw back. New inmates came in all the time, so he couldn't say he had everyone's meal routine down, but he had most.

"I take it your saving your food for him . . . "

Adjusting his glasses again, he looked to his left to see the guard standing beside his table.

"What?"

The guard sighed, before tapping the side of the food tray. "You're not eating."

Rolling his eyes behind his glasses, he looked away, "Mind your own business, Kisame. Aren't you supposed to be up on Level 4, _guarding_?"

Kisame snorted silently before turning away.

As he walked away, the blue man was stopped by a blond-haired guard.

Pretending not to listen, the young man, still seated at the table, smirked. _The guards were so dense! How foolish of them to speak privately in front of a group of inmates. They shouldn't let their guard down so much!_

"Did ya hear, yeah? There's a new kid under Itachi-san's jurisdiction!"

Kisame muffled out a laugh as he listened to the feminine-looking blond talk. "I know. I escorted him to his cell. He's Uzumaki Naruto."

The other guard, Deidara, smiled widely, "Uzumaki, yeah? Is he a cutie?"

Kisame sighed, "Er . . . I'll leave that to you to decide, but he does seem a bit familiar. He's a blonde with blue eyes."

Deidara squealed, "Like me, yeah. "

Kisame sweatdropped, "I guess . . . Though he's a bit more innocent, I guess you could say. Seems he's never been locked up before. Heh."

This intrigued the man at the table. Standing, suddenly, he emptied his tray of untouched food into the trash bin beside the table, and walked away.

This new information would be very valuable.

---

"Is this place really that bad . . . ? Or are you just so tired of it that everything seems worse than it is?"

There was a pregnant pause as the one laying on the bottom bunk sat up and stared at the blond sitting on the floor.

"What?"

Naruto gulped. _Great Uzumaki_, he thought, _piss off the murderer you have to room with! _"Urm . . . I'm just saying that you seemed kinda spiteful when describing this place. It can't be that bad. You get free meals, free showers, free clothes and no bills to pay! What could be so bad to make this place 'Hell'?"

Hyuuga Neji wasn't a very angry person. Sure, he was spiteful and very vengeful, but he wasn't an all around growling-raging lunatic.

But this Uzumaki . . .

"You think I'm being excessive by describing this place as 'Hell', huh?"

Naruto sweatdropped. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he chuckled, "Well, yeah. I mean, Hell's hot! This place even has air conditioning!"

Neji didn't laugh at the joke Naruto tried to make. In fact, he didn't very much like the fact that this ingrate didn't believe him.

"...Fine." He said with a hint of malice in his voice, "Don't believe me." Neji smirked, his pale eyes narrowing just a bit. "But don't forget who warned you Uzumaki. Be sure to think about me when your ass is being torn in two."

Naruto blanched, his eyes widened to the size of plates and his jaw dropped. "You . . . you mean that guys really DO get raped in prison!?"

Neji smirked as he laid back down on his bunk, "You won't believe me so there's no reason for me to answer."

Naruto nearly panicked, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think prison could be that bad! Come on!"

Neji decided since he had to be cellmates with this newbie, he could at least help him out. After all, if someone targeted Naruto, for any reason, it would undoubtably affect himself.

Sitting up again, Neji glared at the shorter boy. "Listen, Uzumaki. Listen carefully."

Naruto nodded, "I'm listening."

Neji sighed, "Free food, free showers, clothes, electricity . . . none of it matters. Any second you can be killed, raped or beaten. Do you realize that you're housed with Serial killers, psychos, rapists, and other menaces to society? After being imprisoned with these men for years on end, only seeing daylight for three hours a day, eating stale sandwiches and slop over and over again, pissing, showering, washing, cleaning . . . doing every damn thing, every day with these fuckin' sick bastards will make anyone unstable and cold."

Naruto watched as Neji stared at a wall, talking as though he waited for decades just to get this information out. Occasionally the man's voice would rise, sounding strained, but he'd calm down a few words later, sounding resigned.

"No one is your friend, Uzumaki. Always remember that. No one is there to laugh with you, chat with you, or protect you. Everyone is out for themselves. A piece of candy is priceless here. Drugs, cigarettes, chocolate . . . You'll be sold for such unnecessary crap. Don't ever tire yourself out, turn your back to, or eat with someone whose suspiciously friendly to you. You don't have to be in the shower to be raped, don't let the movies fool to you." Neji continued to mumble out stuff, but Naruto was more disturbed at how eerily cold the Hyuuga had become.

Neji stared, unblinking at the wall, mumbling on and on.

Naruto was getting increasing uncomfortable. Neji spoke over and over again about not trusting anyone, not even those who befriended you. Which basically described the Hyuuga.

"Neji?" Naruto tried to interrupt the man, but Neji kept talking. "NEJI!?"

Pale eyes widened a fraction, before returning to their original size. Neji glanced over at Naruto, frowning, "I told you to _listen_."

Naruto waved his hand around, as though he was trying to shoo a fly away, "I don't want to hear that depressing crap! Neji, what I want to know is, can I count on you?"

The Hyuuga looked a bit uncomfortable. "I don't . . . what?"

Naruto stood up, walking the three steps over to Neji. He patted the other's shoulder twice, before asking again. "I said, " He leaned closer, so he could wrap his arm around the Hyuuga's shoulder, "Can I trust you? Ya tell me not to let my guard down or trust anyone, but you're my cell-mate. Can I trust and depend on you?"

Neji's brows furrowed as he thought a moment. Naruto's safety did guarantee his. If Naruto was put in danger, than he was cause they shared a cell.

Naruto smiled as Neji slowly nodded an affirmative, "So I don't need to hear this annoyingly long, boring information, do I? I have you! I'm sure, since we're friends, you'll look out for me!"

Neji let a small smile spread upon his lips as he lightly nudged the shorter, blonde boy. "Yeah . . . We're cellmates. I suppose you can call it 'friendship'. "

Naruto grinned as he stood up fully to put his hands behind his head. "That's great!"

Neji nodded, "Yeah."_ I've got your back, Uzumaki..._

There was a sudden, loud scraping sound--of metal against metal. Then the cell door slowly slid open.

In its entryway stood none other than the Head Guard, Uchiha Itachi.

"It's Dinnertime. Line up."

---

The walk to the cafeteria was long and enduring. He was searched--which felt more like he was being felt up--and then had to walk in a line down four flights of stairs to the bottom floor.

Neji stayed behind him the whole time but he could still feel the eyes of numerous others piercing into his back. It was an unnerving feeling; like a piece of beef waiting to be picked at by hungry bears and butchers!

Every once in a while, the line would be halted, as Itachi straightened someone out or glared threateningly at them.

There was something odd Naruto noticed. Well, he felt it more than noticed.

As they finally reached the bottom floor, some of the inmates in front of him would look back. Several times they did this, and quite a few nearly tripped as they headed the line down the stairs.

As much as he wanted to, the blond knew he couldn't turn around and ask Neji what the guys were so curious about.

He had a haunting feeling there were eyes him--like the guys behind him--but none of them made eye contact with him. That bothered him greatly.

One by one the men were checked off and allowed entry into the cafeteria.

Neji immediately pulled him aside as they entered. "We'll wait here."

"Why?" Naruto wasn't worried Neji w0uld betray him or anything, but he just would rather get the routine down.

"This is where I meet the guys I hang around with every day. We eat together because it's always safer in groups."

Naruto nodded, "So . . . they're your friends?"

Neji looked perplexed, as though the blond had spoken another language, "Friends . . . ?" He snorted, turning his head to face the inmates as they continued to enter, "I told you already. No one here is your friend."

Naruto only grinned, "Right, right. " His grin only widened when a red-haired, angry-looking guy entered, followed closely by a guy with dark-tented glasses. The reason he smiled so big was because upon entry, both boys greeted Neji. Greeted him the way you usually greet someone you're familiar with. No honorifics included.

Neither man smiled nor even acknowledged Naruto's presence as the red-haired youth walked over to stand close to Neji. Really close.

Naruto noticed that Neji's hand lightly brushed the other's. He only grinned wider (if possible!) "So . . . Gonna introduce me to your friends or what?"

Only then, when he spoke, did both newcomers turn to face the smiling blonde. The guy in the glasses only turned away ignoring Naruto's outburst.

The red-head, on the other hand, glared fiercely at Naruto before turning his gaze to Neji. "What's that?"

_Eh? 'That'?! _Naruto mentally yelled_, I'm not a thing!_

Neji only allowed a brief smile to grace his face, "Uzumaki Naruto, meet Subaku Gaara. My boyfriend."

Naruto nearly face-planted, "Boyfriend . . . you mean, you guys . . . "

Gaara rolled his eyes and whispered "_Great_ . . . you know, if he's a homophobe, he won't last a night here."

Neji only nodded silently, "I don't . . . I didn't know he was . . . " He mumbled back to the redhead beside him.

Naruto's eyes widened as he moved closer to the pair, "Wow! I didn't know you guys could date in prison!"

Neji smirked as he looked over at his boyfriend, "I guess he isn't"

Gaara only rolled his eyes, again, in annoyance. "He may not be a homophobe, but he sure is_ something . . . _"

Naruto was not only completely oblivious to the Neji and Gaara's whispered conversation...but also to the piercing obsidian eyes glaring in his direction.

---

"I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Don't worry. I've been doing my task well."

"Hm. So what brings you here today?"

Running his finger up the bridge of his nose to adjust his glasses, Kabuto smiled, "I bring good news."

"Oh really?"

Walking closer to the cell, Kabuto grinned. He ran a hand over the cold metal, "There's a new kid. From what I gather, he's the epitome of innocence."

"Really?" The menacing voice in the sealed room became slightly louder but much more interested, "What's his name . . . my new prey?"

Kabuto grinned evilly as he peaked through the small barred window. The 6x6 room was dark as night, only a small gleam of light shining through from the barred window. "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

"...Uzumaki . . . Naruto . . . " The name sounded dirty just coming from the slithering voice, "The epitome of innocence" The voice rose slightly as it spoke the next few words, " . . . Uchiha Sasuke . . . The epitome of perfection."

Kabuto smirked, "So now there is two names on your list of the unattainable, Lord Orochimaru."

"No, no . . . Not_ unattainable_, Kabuto. Just blocked. I just have to remove those who interfere, then I can have my babies . . . _**my sweet, sweet babies**_ . . . "

---TBC---

**A.N.- **Hey again! I'm so happy that you all like this idea so far!! This chapter was a bit hard to write because I'm still thinking of how to introduce Sasuke. I'll just tell you all now, he's an inmate. How am I gonna write that? You'll just have to keep reading to see! Again, thanks for the reviews! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

P.S. - I need a beta! PM, e-mail, or let me know in the review if you're interested.

_-Niiro-authoress-chan_


End file.
